The Boy From Ninjago
by Jay Nice
Summary: Jay Walker and Nya Igneous were great friends as kids. That is, until Jay had to move away. Fifteen years later, famous inventor Jay Walker gets in a crash with Nya. Ridden with guilt and recognizing the victim, he invites her to stay in his mansion. Warning: JayxNya, Romance at every turn.
1. Chapter 1

**I love JayxNya fics! That's why I decided to write one of my own! Yaaay!**

**Warning: This story is super cute.**

"Jay! Don't run so fast!" the six-year old girl squealed as she chased said boy around her small backyard. Jay didn't stop running as he turned his head and smirked at her, bright blue eyes gleaming mischievously. His striped, aqua pyjamas were loose on his slender frame, about two sizes too big for him, and flowed behind him as he ran, still evading the girl's grasp. His chestnut hair had long overgrown, it now reaching the base of his neck, but the girl couldn't help but note how cute he looked with it dangling in front of his eyes.

"You're running too slow, Nya!" the seven-year old boy shouted back, allowing an eager joking tone to enter his words so that Nya wasn't offended. "You'll never be able to catch me! I'm as fast as a ninja!" Seeing his best friend's growing frustration, Jay pretended to trip, landing lightly on his hands in the soft grass. He heard Nya's swift footsteps coming closer to him until the weight of one of her feet was placed on Jay's back.

"I got you!" she said triumphantly. She quickly released Jay and helped him up, only for him to mess up her hair in return. Jay took delight in her giggle, and heard a call from Nya's house. He bolted inside the nice cottage, Nya close behind him, and sat down at the table.

Nya's mother had a warm smile as she held a platter of snacks and laid it on the table before the two friends. "Thank you, Mrs. Igneous," Jay said, grabbing a chocolate chip cookie and unceremoniously stuffing it in his mouth. Once he swallowed, he asked, "Where's Kai?"

Before her mother could reply, Nya said, "Daddy's teaching Kai how to make a sword!"

"Not a sword, Nya," Mrs. Igneous giggled, "just a small knife. Kai's too little to make a sword."

"But he's eight!" Nya protested, as Jay ate yet another cookie.

"Daddy first made a real sword when he was twelve," Nya's mother pointed out. She handed Jay a napkin to clean his chocolate-covered face. "Oh, Jay, you're mother called. I'm going to drive you home today. You two have about thirty more minutes."

Jay nodded. "Okay." He placed a cookie in his mouth, another in his pyjama pockets, and jumped down from the table. He waited for Nya to eat her share of snacks, and the started walking to their shop after she finished. Kai and Mr. Igneous were working in the fire, though the elder didn't let Kai near the hot coals. "Hi, Kai!" Jay said. Kai was like his older brother, just as Nya was a little sister to him. He spent almost every day at the Igneous's house while his mom was at work and his dad was busy inventing things. Not that he minded. Nya was tons of fun to play with and Kai was a good person to just talk to. In fact, they were so much like his family that on multiple occasions Jay had accidentally called Mr. and Mrs. Igneous Mom and Dad.

Kai smiled widely. "Hey there."

"Are you really making a sword?" Jay asked, wide eyed.

Kai chuckled. "I wish! But Daddy says I'm still too young. But look what I did make!" He held out a small pointed object, it gleaming in the dim sunlight. Jay gasped. It was a dagger, about as big as Kai's forearm, but a little bit curved.

"Cool! I wish my mom would let me try!" Jay pouted. As much as Jay's parents loved and trusted the Igneous's, they didn't want to risk putting their boy in danger. That doesn't mean helping his dad with his inventing career, but it does mean making a sword with Mr, Igneous. What the difference was, Jay didn't know, but he never questioned it.

"Jay! Nya! Time to leave!" Mrs Igneous called. _Wow, thirty minutes had passed already?_

"Can I come too, Mom?" Kai asked.

"Of course," came her sweet answer.

All three kids piled into Mrs. Igneous's minivan and set off for Jay's house. Jay knew that his mother would talk to Mrs. Igneous for hours, so they would get extra time to play!

After what seemed like no time, they pulled into the driveway of the Walker residence. Jay, Kai, and Nya jumped out of the car and ran into Jay's house, while Mrs. Igneous and Edna started conversing. Kai and Nya ran through the house and into the Walkers' extensive backyard, while Jay hung behind to get a drink of water. He heard a low chatter coming from the family room. Curious as to what the mothers might be talking about, he sneaked into the room, stealthy as a ninja.

"...moving to Ninjago this summer. We're having some financial issues since Ed got laid off from his job," Edna concluded.

Jay had no idea what 'financial' meant, but he understood the words 'moving to Ninjago this summer.' Confused, Jay stopped his stealth mission and ran to his mother. "What do you mean moving, Mom?" he asked softly. "Are we leaving Ignacia?"

"Jay..." Edna clearly thought through her words. "Daddy's having some trouble at work and he needs to move to Ninjago to find a new job. We were going to tell you after it's all sorted out, but..."

"But what?!" Jay nearly screamed, now crying his eyes out. "You said this summer. Nya's turning seven in November! We can't miss that!"

"Jay, let's talk about this..."

But Jay ignored her and ran into his room, jumping on his bed and crying into his pillow. How could Mom and Dad _do _this to him! Making him move away to Ninjago, of all places, away from Kai and Nya, who were nearly siblings to him. He couldn't move, he just couldn't! He would never see Kai make a sword, never see Nya turn seven! Jay cried harder and harder. He hoped Kai and Nya already left. He didn't want them to see him like this. He didn't want _anyone _to see him like this.

_Why Ninjago?_


	2. Chapter 2

Jay grabbed for an emergency stop button in the backseat of his limousine, but to his great displeasure, he did not find one. The windows were bulletproof, but would they remain intact when the limo crashed? Hiring this driver had seemed like a good idea when Jay had looked over his extensive credentials regarding transporting celebrities in elongated vehicles, but when Jay thought that he witnessed the man down an entire bottle of what looked suspiciously like beer, he had his doubts. Now, looking through his shades, he saw other cars and buildings look like blurs as they sped by. He wasn't in a hurry to get home. There was no reason to be traveling at this speed. His sunglasses had been tricked out, analyzing almost anything he laid his eyes on. He could look at another person and immediately see their name, height, and birthplace. There were still small adjustments he had to make until they could be released to the public. Now, looking at his limousine, he saw that he was moving exactly eighty-seven miles per hour in a thirty-five mile zone.

"Slow down," Jay ordered, hoping his voice didn't portray his true fear to the driver. "There's no need to be driving so fast."

"Sorry, Mr. Walker," the man said, his words slightly slurring together. Jay's suspicions had been true. This man was obviously not in the state to be driving. "I have the license. I know what I'm doing."

Jay bit his lip just in time to block a venomous retort. _I have logic, _he wished to say. _I know that you can't drive fifty-two miles faster than any other cars and take me home unscathed. _Just then, the vehicle took a rough swerve, throwing Jay against the window. "Just stop the car. I'll walk," Jay said.

"Sorry, Mr. Walker," the driver slurred again. "You hired me to drive you to your house from your technology seminar today. If I wanna get my pay, I'm gonna have to complete the job."

"I am _not _paying you if we get out alive," Jay murmured, crossing his arms stubbornly. This man was supposed to earn a fixed stipend of $1,000 for this drive, as his house was almost halfway across Ninjago from where he spoke today.

In order to take his mind off of things, Jay dug a couple of trinkets out of his sweatshirt pockets and started fiddling with them. Since he moved to Ninjago when he was seven, he had started helping his dad more and more with his inventing career. They moved to a junkyard of all places, but Jay loved it. It was far from the city, and let him focus on he;ping his dad. Now he was twenty-two, and he had successfully made a living inventing things. From phones to robots to his specialized sunglasses, he made them all. He was currently working on a project he liked to call "Zane." He was a robot, and definitely the toughest invention Jay had yet faced. He was going to look exactly like a human, have human emotions, and think for himself. The only robotic part about him would be his insides. Other than that, he would be just like any other man. His motor functions were working as planned, now Jay just had to give him a mind. Once he completed Zane and fixed all the kinks, he would make a fortune!

Jay's thoughts were interrupted by sounds. First it was a car horn blaring, then the sound of screeching tires, then a crash. Jay was thrown out of his seat and he hit his head on the floorboards. Oh, crap. This drunk driver just freaking crashed his limo into an innocent civilian's car! He closed his eyes tightly, head almost exploding in pain. "You idiot!" he growled through gritted teeth. He felt his face and found the shattered remains of his sunglasses desperately clinging onto his face. Shoot. Those took him an entire week to build! He held his head in agony. He couldn't think straightly, the plans for his sunglasses running through his mind along with realization that he should probably get out of the car. But where was the door? Where was the roof? Most importantly, where was _he_?

Sirens sounded, though Jay didn't comprehend them. He groped desperately for the door handle, but he only found empty air. What sounded like voices were heard, but Jay couldn't be sure. Everything was spinning and his vision was blurring. There was a bright light and some more shouting before the whole world swirled into a black dizziness.

* * *

_What happened?_

Jay groaned and rubbed his throbbing head. Slowly opening his eyes, he was blinded by a room of white. The headache would not stop, and the dizzying hue of the room was not helping. He couldn't remember what happened, only an obnoxiously loud crash that rung continuously through his mind. Once again, not helping the migraine.

"I see you're awake, Mr. Walker." Jay turned his head slowly and saw a man clearly dressed like a doctor. Doctor? That must mean Jay was in the hospital. Great. The man was middle-aged and had a stethoscope hanging around his neck. He was grinning wildly, no doubt excited to have Jay Walker as his patient. "How are you feeling?"

Jay shrugged. "I've felt better. My head hurts so bad. And, uh, what happened?"

"You have a slight concussion, we think from hitting your head on the floor of the limousine." The doctor scribbled some notes and rose an eyebrow. "We've determined that the driver of your limo had high levels of alcohol in his blood. He passed when you crashed."

"Oh." Now he remembered it. He _knew _that guy was drunk. He deserved to die! Dread weighed upon his shoulders. "How's the person in the other car?"

The doctor paused for a moment, a short-lived silence during which Jay's heart almost beat out of his chest. "She has received some major head injuries and has a concussion. Turns out, her car's airbag did not activate as it should have and she hit the dashboard, full force. Other than that, everything else has gone undamaged and she will be fine." His eye twitched, and he slowly added, "We think there is some brain damage, but we want to wait until she wakes to be sure."

Jay groaned and held his head. This poor woman was injured because of him! How could he have been so stupid as to hire that imbecile to drive him?! Jay suddenly jumped out of his bed, much to the displeasure of his head. "This is all my fault. I'll pay for her hospital bill. Do you know who she is?"

To his relief, the doctor nodded. "Her name is Nya Igneous and she's from Ignacia. She must have been traveling, because we found a suitcase full of clothes and travel supplies in her car."

Jay staggered backwards, hitting the wall with a _thud_. Nya Igneous... could it really be her? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Yes, it had to be her. She lived in Ignacia when he was seven. Knowing that her father was a thriving blacksmith where they lived, they probably didn't move in the last fifteen years.

"When she recovers, I'll have her stay at my house." The words coming from Jay's mouth were more of an order than a statement. This doctor couldn't say no to Jay Walker, inventor extraordinaire. "She's traveling, and needs a place to stay. What better place than Walker Manor?"

"Mr. Walker, please sit down. I don't want you to get anymore hurt," the doctor said nervously. Reluctantly, Jay agreed and laid down. But his head refused to rest. It was going to _explode. _

_ CRASH!_

Jay audibly groaned, causing the doctor to look at him intently. However, he only said, "The reporters have gone mad over this. You're all over the news. It's taken many of the nurses and attendants on staff to keep them away from your room."

"That's great." Of course. The paparazzi hadn't even crossed Jay's mind.

The door opened. "Doctor, Nya Igneous is awake," a female voice said.

He nodded. "Right. I'll be right back, Mr. Walker."

The door closed.

Jay got out of the bed again. He swayed dangerously, but stayed upright. He was thankful that the doctor had been wise enough to leave him in his old clothes. Searching his pockets, he successfully found his phone (a jPhone, his own invention). He had a bunch of missed calls and new messages, mostly from business associates and his parents. Jay quickly dialed his parents' phone number and waited.

After only one ring, Edna Walker's panicked voice rung out, "Jay! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, mom. I'm fine."

"Oh, Jay! You're father and I were so worried when we heard about it! The news showed the crash right after it happened. Your limousine is torn up and that poor woman..."

Jay grimaced. "Yeah. I know. I just wanted to let you know that I'm fine. Just a concussion. Nothing too major."

"Oh..." Edna faltered for a moment, but quickly regained her composure. "Do you want Dad and I to visit you?"

"No!" Jay blurted out, maybe a bit too quickly. "I mean, the doctor isn't letting anyone in. Every news reporter in Ninjago wants to see me. I'll come to you guys once I get out, 'kay?"

"Oh, alright, son. We love you!"

"Yeah. Love you, too."

"Bye!"

_Beep!_

Don't get him wrong. Jay loved his parents! They were just a bit..._ obnoxious_ at times.

Jay collapsed in his bed, succumbing to the intense pain and nausea. He realized just how sore he was. All over his body, dull aches throbbed endlessly. It was annoying. He closed his blue eyes slowly, trying to grab some rest.

"Mr. Walker?"

Jay opened his eyes. He hadn't even heard the doctor walk in. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your sleep, but I though you'd like to know how Nya Igneous is doing."

"Oh, yeah." Jay slowly propped himself up into a sitting position. "How is she?"

Judging by the doctor's expression, not good. "Her exterior wounds a healing very well, but she is suffering from amnesia. She can't remember anything. We had to remind her of her name. She is very clueless right now."

"And there's no medical treatment for amnesia." Jay nodded. "Like I said, I'll be happy to take her in to my house once you feel she's ready. You can't keep her here forever."

"No..." the doctor looked over his notes. "I _suppose _that will be fine. She has already shown significant improvement. As long as you're totally prepared to take care of her and attend to her needs..."

"Don't worry. You're talking to Jay Walker." Jay smiled coolly on the outside, but on the inside he was worried. Amnesia... Did that mean Nya wouldn't remember him? "What could possibly go wrong?"

**Hmm... What _could _possibly go wrong? Review all of your comments, concerns, questions, flames, or death threats!**


	3. Chapter 3

Boy, Nya hadn't changed at all. She looked just how Jay remembered her from fifteen years ago. Her silky ebony hair framed her beautiful face. Her soft, chocolate-brown eyes were still sweet and determined, but now they held a hint of confusion. She was wearing a gorgeous red kimono, accented with golden cherry blossoms and a pink sash. The one thing that disrupted her otherwise elegant appearance was the nasty scabs all over her face. She seemed to have acquired many cuts in her delicate face. They were, however, healing greatly. Jay detected no signs of infection, just the skin cells slowly but surely repairing themselves.

She didn't remember him. Even if she had, Jay had changed. He used to wear his hair long and choppy, mostly because his mom couldn't afford for him to get his hair cut, but now it was neatly done and combed over. He now wore sunglasses to cover his blue eyes, which served as the one things he could be recognized by. Nearly everyone in Ninjago had brown or black eyes. There was the occasional hazel, but none had blue eyes like Jay. In fact, Jay had been called the Blue-Eyed Inventor many times. Back when he was still in school, his blue eyes and reddish-brown hair were always the source of his bullying issues. Jay would come hone crying to his mom and telling her he wanted to either move back to Ignacia or get brown contact lenses, but neither changes ever happened. Not that he cared now.

This time, Jay hired one of his regular drivers to take them to his day both he and Nya were signed out of the hospital, they made their way to Walker Manor. "You won the contest," Jay had told her. "You get to live like a celebrity for a while." Thankfully, she bought it.

The limo ride was long and quiet. Jay whistled, tapped his fingers, stomped his feet. Anything to break the horrible silence. Nya was looking out the window solemnly, not offering any conversation. Jay would have talked to her, but he felt as if his mouth was glued shut. What do you say to the person you haven't seen since you were seven? What do you say when that person is suffering severe amnesia and doesn't remember you or anything? Jay, surprisingly, couldn't come up with anything.

Finally, the limousine pulled into Jay's driveway. The chauffeur opened the door to let Jay and Nya out and led them inside. Nya was gaping at the size of the house. It was a manor, alright. Jay smirked. Just wait till she saw the inside.

The inside was amazing, for sure. Once you walked in, you saw a large family room with electronic windows serving as walls, digitally programmed to let Jay see whatever he wanted. Embarrassingly enough, the windows were showing him the mountains he used to live near in Ignacia. Even more embarrassing, the whole room was cluttered with scrap pieces of metal or discarded inventions. In the middle of the room was a silver spiral staircase, leading up to all of the higher floors. To the left was an elevator, another option.

Jay spread out him arms in a beholding matter. "Welcome to Walker Manor. Here, let me bring you on a tour. This, obviously, is the living room." He gestured to the room they were standing in. "Those windows are actually one large video screen. I can change it for you, if you want. You can see the beach, the sky, anything."

Nya smiled thoughtfully. "I actually like the mountains."

Jay blushed slightly. "Yeah. They remind me of where I grew up. Anyways, this is seriously the whole first floor. There's a bathroom through that hallway." He pointed to the right where a small corridor stood. "Other than that, let's go up." Jay motioned for her to follow him up the spiral staircase. "Here's the second floor, comprised of kitchen and dining room." The kitchen was large and spacious, expensive appliances filling it. In the lovely cabinets were anything Jay could need while cooking. "Along with inventing, I also dabble in the culinary arts," he informed Nya. She surprisingly seemed mutually interested in everything Jay was saying, though she was obviously in deep thought at the same time. "The dining table is over there." It was a fairly simple glass table with only one chair pulled up to it. Jay blushed again. Could it have been more obvious that he hadn't prepared for a guest?

"Your house is very nice," Nya commented.

"Thanks." The clueless tone in her voice could not be hidden. Jay felt so guilty. It was his fault Nya was like this. "Well, up we go." They ascended the staircase again to bring them to a narrow hallway with two doors. "This is your bedroom," he said, gesturing to the door on his right. They walked in to reveal a large guest room, not unlike a hotel room. It had, like the first floor, digital windows to portray any scene. The windows were still on the Sea of Sand from when his parents had visited a few months ago. There was a private bathroom connected. "The windows are voice command, so you can just say what you want to see." Jay fished a few paperclips and gears out of his pockets, fiddling with them out of habit. "Um, I don't really want you going in my room, and the last floor is my personal inventing lab, so I'd rather you not go there. Got it?"

Nya nodded. "I understand, Mr. Walker."

Jay winced. "It's Jay to you. Mr. Walker is my dad."

Nya giggled, a sound that caused Jay to grin like a complete dork. "Alright, _Jay_. So, what is there to do here?"

"I have a game system on the first floor with Fist to Face 4, Sitar Legend 2, and a bunch of fighting games I developed my self." Jay shrugged. "Don't know if you like any of those, though. I also have a pool and hot tub out back, complete with water slide and everything. I was going to go-"

_Ding dong! Ding dong!_

"And that'll be the doorbell." Jay sighed. "I'll get it, and I don't really mind what you decide to do."

He climbed down to stairs to the first floor. He pushed a small button next to the door and a holographic image fabricated before him, showing Jay who was at the door. He sighed in relief when he saw who it was. Unlocking a few locks, he opened the front door and smiled. "Hey, Cole."

"Hey, man." Cole stood with three other young males, no doubt his fellow Royal Blacksmiths. They were a famous singing and dancing quartet across Ninjago. Cole was the leader after his father retired a year ago. Cole had been Jay's first friend when he'd moved to Ninjago. Cole was the only one who had welcomed the 'Blue-Eyed Junkyard Freak' to Ninjago City Elementary. Over the years, they became great friends, both coincidentally becoming famous. Cole turned to a younger man, probably about seventeen, and said, "See, Ronnie? I told you I knew him."

"Sweet!" Ronnie had straight black hair and brown eyes with extremely pink, round cheeks. He forcibly grabbed Jay's hand and shook it wildly, causing Jay to jump back a bit. "Can you sign my jPhone?" he asked, holding out a sleek phone and a silver sharpie to Jay. "And can I take a selfie with you? I want everyone to believe that I met you!"

Jay looked at Cole quizzically, but the latter just shrugged. Jay grabbed the phone and marker and rapidly signed it, adding a signature lightning bolt to the end. Ronnie hurriedly opened his camera application and took a picture with Jay. The kid looked so happy that Jay thought he was going to faint from all the excitement.

"Okay, you got what you wanted, now go wait in the van. All of you," Cole said, his entourage slowly backing away to the car. "So, how are you?"

Jay shrugged, suppressing a grin. "Pretty good, considering I was in an extreme care crash five days ago. Do you wanna come in?"

Cole shook his head. "No thanks. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Did you hear anything about the lady in the opposing car's condition?"

"Heh, funny thing," Jay murmured. "She was traveling here all the way from Ignacia, and now she has some serious amnesia. Plus, now she's-"

A loud alarm rung, piercing Jay and Cole's ears. Jay bit his lip hard. "She's trying to get my room!"

* * *

Nya stood in the open doorway of her new room for a minute. Two minutes. Three minutes. How long did it take Jay to answer the door?

Nya honestly didn't know what to think about Jay. He seemed pretty nervous about Nya living in his house. If he had issued the contest that Nya had won, why hadn't he prepared more? Nya had noticed how cluttered his house was. It was beautiful, yes, but very disorganized.

As Nya stood there, she couldn't help but let her eyes rest on the door across the hall. Jay's room sat there, and Nya's curiosity was about to eat her alive. Slowly, she inched toward the door. He's a filthy rich boy. His room's gotta be huge, right?

Although, as her pale hand fell upon the door handle, a shock ran through Nya's arm and an alarm sounded. Slamming her hands on her ears, she staggered back. A few moments later, the siren stopped, and Jay came running up the stairs. He looked from Nya to his door, then sighed. "I told you not to go in my room," Jay said. "Just out of curiosity, though, did it work?"

"Did what work?" Nya asked.

"The shocking. Did you get shocked when you tried to open the door?"

Nya nodded, now slightly angry at him. "Yes, and it hurt!"

Jay rubbed his neck and muttered, "Sorry. Let's see..." He tapped a portion of the wall and a small control board appeared. He turned a dial and said, "There. Just turned the intensity down. Don't really want anyone to get hurt, just wanna scare them off."

"Why?" Nya asked. "What's in your room?"

Jay's cheeks flushed. "Uh, nothing. Just some private stuff. Seriously, I don't need you snooping around in my personal life."

Nya nodded, this time choosing to respect his request. "Um, who was at the door?"

"Cole Brookstone. Have you heard of him?" Jay asked, then immediately shook his head. "No, sorry. Of course you don't."

Nya searched her memories, though there was not much to search in. The only memories she had were ones from the past five days, after she'd woken up. She hadn't even remembered her name! The doctor had to remind her of her name, her birthday, and where she was from. She vaguely remembered a man with pointy hair, but had no idea what that came from. He was probably just a figment of her imagination. "I don't really remember much," Nya said, offering a shrug.

Jay studied her with his intense blue eyes. Nya blinked. Wait, he was wearing dark sunglasses. How did she know they were blue? _Probably just my mind making things up again, _she decided. "What _do_ you remember?" Jay queried.

"Nothing." Nya felt her face growing hot and tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I mean, _now _I remember a few things, from the past few days, but nothing before that."

The ghost of a smile appeared on Jay's face. "Well, how 'bout we go play Fist to Face 4? It hasn't even come out to the public yet and it's really fun. I bet you can't beat my high score."

She wiped her eyes, returning his challenge with a small grin. "Bet you I can."

Jay suddenly shed his glasses, revealing a pair of glimmering blue orbs. Nya sucked in her breath. _Blue eyes...? _But she was drawn out of her thoughts when he laughed. "Yeah right."

**I really feel bad for Nya, not being able to remember Jay. He still likes her a lot.**

**Good luck, Jay.**


End file.
